Camping Trouble!
by PTranslator
Summary: The regulars are going on a training camp during summer, and the moment they arrived, the troubles start! WARNING: It contains FAINTING,and a little of Yaoi.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

"Yeah! I win again!"

"Kikumaru-sempai, please Just go easy on us for once."

"Mada Mada Dane"

"Everyone, yudan se tsu zu yukou!"

--

"BAKA"

"Ore-sama IS NOT A BAKA, BAKA!"

"The one who calls people is a BAKA! BAKA!"

"Kamio, calm down!"

"How come people can get so noisy in the morning? You two have been shouting at each other since we get on the bus. Do you know that you'll disturb others? And why do I have to sit next to you two?"

"Atobe, that's enough."

"zzzzZZZZZzzzzz"

--

"OiyaOiya Can I have that picture?"

"Of course! And can have that one?"

"HEH!! Don't exchange my photos in front of me!"

"Muyuki-san, what are you doing to my brother?"

"We're just exchanging pictures."

"And it's Mizuki!!"

"Ohhh I want that one! I'll trade this with you."

"…."

--

"And then hehehehehehe"

"Hehehehe…right."

"What are you two talking about dane?"

"And then buchou…hehehehehehe."

"Hehehehehehe, right?"

"Do not talk about me!!"

--

"AH! That's mine! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Sempai, you got a lot of bubble gums already! Can I just have a pack of chips?"

"No, that's mine!"

"Then I'm taking the bubble gums!!"

"NOOOOO!"

"You two keep quiet!!"

--

"Ne Why is your hair silver? Nande? Nande?"

"…"

"Nande? Nande?"

"…"

"Ne Nande? Nande?"

"Zzz….zzzz…zzz"

"Ne Why are you sleeping?"

"…"

And so, this was the beginning of their training camp. The regulars from Seigaku, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, Hyotei, Fudomine, Rikkai and Rokkaku, along with their coaches, a month of camping awaits in front of them.

Ah… and let's prayed that everything went well.

* * *

I do not own Prince of Tennis

My first work on PoT, which I post here

Just go easy on me please.

Sorry..I know it's a bit stupid…


	2. Chapter 1

**AHHHH! This is my first ff I've done in my whole life, and I hope. . . . . I might be able to improve my english. . .XC Anyway, hope you enjoy. I'll keep revising them again and again, I think. . . . . **

**Summary: They arrived at the camp site, and they needed to wake up two certain people.**

**WARNING: We got Sleeping devils!...and a lot of sighings  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 

After few hours on the bus, they finally arrived at the camping site. The place they're living in is a big empty house, at least better than 'the hotel' Seigaku camped at last time. The rules were that two people shared a room, and all lights off at 11 pm.

"No way," all of them objected.

Oh and no changing of rooms, after it had been decided by lots.

"Objection!"

Objection overruled.

As the princes wished in silent that they wouldn't end up sharing the same room with people they didn't like, they started drawing lots, except for only two people who didn't move one single bit since they arrived.

Atobe shook his head, and stared at the little sleep that was still sleeping on his lap.

"Jiro, wake up."

… Nothing. Not any movement.

Everyone stopped what they're doing and turned their eyes towards the Hyotei leader.

"Jiro's still sleeping?! Gakuto glared at someone.

"...Isn't that obivious??"

"Wake him up, Atobe! I did it last week already," Shishido was twitching... somehow...

"DO NOT COMMEND ORE-SAMA!! I KNOW WHAT TO DO MYSELF!"

"He's at it again...Atobe-san..."

"Hyotei sure is tarundoru," Sanada stared at the Hyotei regulars.

But then seeing Jiro, reminded him of some one in their team, someone similar. He turned to his left side to check out for himself...and BINGO! Their second-year ace, Kirihara Akaya, was holding onto Marui sleeping soundly.

"Marui, wake him up."He commanded.

"Eh? Fine." Marui, who had already eaten enough during the trip, popped his bubble gum, and started shaking the little devil back and forth. "Wake up now, Akaya."

Everyone noticed, and turned their eyes towards Marui and Akaya.

None of them seemed to be waking up.

Everyone was sweating.

5mInUtEs LaTeR 5mInUtEs LaTeR 5mInUtEs LaTeR 5mInUtEs LaTeR

"AKAYA, AKAYA, WAKE UP NOW! KIRIHARA AKAYA" Marui twiched. He couldn't stand him anymore, and started slapping Akaya, hoping that he would wake up.

Everyone stared, shocked. Here, we got somebody who was slapping the devil just liked eating lunch. Yet, Akaya managed to continue sleeping.

"..."

Back to Atobe. He had try everything he could think of, liked giving him pockies, still he didn't wake up. Atobe looked at Jiro, closed his eyes, and sighed. All the other Hyotei regulars seemed to know what Atobe was thinking.

"Ore-sama guess there's no other way, right?"

"I know you don't want to do that." Oshitari giving him a look.

"Can Mukahi do this instead of Ore-sama??"

"Why me?! And NO!!! I did it last Time ALREADY!!"The little grasshopper shouted his objection.

"Calm dowm. . . Gakuto," Oshitari just rolled his eyes.

"…" Shishido twitched and turned his eyes away.

"Well, good luck!" Chotaroh then hid behind Shishido trying to avoid something.

"..." Atobe sighed once more.

Everyone beside Hyotei said nothing, but looked straight at Atobe. They had no idea what the Hyotei regulars were talking about, but it had to be something big… and important, or crazy.

"Here's a little suggestion, " Oshitari smiled to the others, "Please close your eyes if you will."

* * *

I hope you'll like it… and go easy on me how many times had I said this. . .If there's some mistakes up there, I hope someone will tell me. .yes. . .my english sucks. . .

And thx for reading, hope to get some reviews.

-Nakanura


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the 2 reviews, is glad already, since no mistake is being spotted right now . . .

Anyway thanks!

Okay these are the people talking at the beginning on Chapter 0:

First: Eiji, Momo, Echizen, Tezuka

Then: Kamio, Atobe, Kamio, Tachibana, Ibu, Oshitari, Jiro

Next: Mizuki, Saeki, Yuuta, Fuji, Saeki, Mizuki, Fuji, Yuuta

Continue: the twins, Donald Duck (XP), twins, Bakabuchou

Next: Marui, Akaya, Marui, Akaya, Marui, Sanada

Finally: I guess everyone knows

Willworkharderwillworkharder

WARNING: It contains a lots of fainting, Marui-ready-to-kill-someone, and a little yaoi.

(Though I intend to not make it into soooo yaoi)

* * *

Chapter 2 

"What the?!"

"OMG"

"ACK!"

"Lucky This is the first time I see something like this"

"ii data" Inui and Yanagi was scribbling words onto their notebooks.

"Ah! Sanada!!"

Sanada fainted, and so is some certain T and K.

Some of them just stood there frozen, or just pretended that they had seem nothing. Yes. Nothing special.

"Have you guys been doing this??" Tezuka rose from 'the dead' and asked Hyotei's tensai.

"MM...Kind off. We take turns though," Oshitari still was smiling.

"Yuushi, if I don't shut up right now, I'm gonna kill your eye glasses!!" Gakuto snapped at his double partner.

"..."

"Wah! Shishido-sempai? Shishido-sempai! Don't scare me!" Chotaroh was shaking Shishido back and forth trying to . . . keep him conscious.

"Not all of us are used to it, of course," Oshitari kept on smiling.

Nioh was covering Yagyu's eyes, since he knew that his partnerfor 100 percent would SOOO faint.

"Masaharu," Yagyuu who didn't faint this time thanks to Nioh finally said something.

"What is it?" the trickster replied.

"Is it ok to take off your hands??"

"… Mm... yeah." As he removed his hands.

Rikkai's Sanada (finally regained his conscious) somehow admired Atobe's courage and wisdom, at the same time he discovered a move that would 100 work with their second-year ace too.

Jiro who was still sleeping a moment ago, was now completely awake.

Sanada gave Marui a little push. Marui was blushing real hard. "Marui, wake Akaya like that too."

"What?!" Marui almost fainted.

All the other regulars climbed up from the ground, and stared at Sanada first, then Marui, who was as red as an apple right now.

"Sa…Sa…Sanada…………. Do I really have to do it?"

"Bunta, we can't lose to Hyotei!" Yukimura smiled with his angel-like-smile.

He would be so dead if he do not follow their buchou's order.

Marui looked at Yanagi, hoping for some help. Yanagi just moved his eyes away and pretended that he heard and saw nothing.

He then looked at Nioh and Yagyu, same thing happened.

And finally Jackal, with puppy eyes this time.

"I'm sorry Marui!" And he just ran away.

"I'm SOOO GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!"

Then he took a deep breath, and once more looked at their buchou, who. . .was still smiling.

Marui closed his eyes, as he took hold of the devil's face, with his hands shaking.

* * *

5 minutes passed, and yet nothing happened.

"How long are you going to take?" Atobe groaned, "Don't wast Ore-sama's time!!"

Damn you Atobe...

"Mada mada dane."

You…Echizen Ryoma, shut up!

"Tsk. tsk. Oi, kiddo. Our Marui is just creating an atmosphere."

Nioh, even if you did not speak, nobody would say that you're mute!

"Are you going to kiss? Bunta! Gabare!"

Eh…Jiro, please, not you too…

"Marui, you're to slow!" Sanada gave him the do-it-fast look, and signalled Yanagi to help.

Yanagi, walked towards Marui...

...and gave him a push on his head.

"OOOhhhhhhh"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm!!!!!!"

At this time, if the little devil didn't wake up, everyone would think that he's in a coma.

The little devil opened his eyes, and the first thing he was Marui's big pair of eyes.

"Marui-sempai I never know that you love me so much!! I'm so happy!" was the first thing he blurted out.

"What the heck are you happy for!" As Marui was released from 'the hell', hit Akaya in the head. "Look around you—MMMmmmmmmmm!!!!"

The temperature rose again.

"Hmm…Marui seems painful, does he like Kirihara that much?" Not far away, Nioh asked his double partner in a whisper.

"It seems he does. But then in front of all these people, he's just too shy," Yagyu was playing with Nioh's hair, trying to make it into a mess.

"Both of you!! YOU TWO ARE COLD-BLOODED!! AKUMAS!!" Marui was very scary right now, there seemed to be a black aura surrounding him, "I'LL REMEMBER THAT, and I WILL come to KILL YOU TONIGHT!!"

"Now I'm scare." Nioh just chuckled.

The temperature rose once more.

"Akaya, go and draw lots right now." Sanada, still emotionless ordered the little devil.

"Eh?" Before Akaya could react, Marui that could kill a bear right now, kicked him out of the sit.

* * *

A few minutes later, 'the criminals for rising the temperature in the bus' Kirihara and Jiro , finally made their way to the front, and put their hands into the box to draw their lots.

"12"

One number, two voices at the same time, both of them looked at each other.

"OMG" Both Hyotei regulars and Rikkai regulars groaned.

If these two shared the same room, it would be the end of the world soon.

"Akaya, SUGEE!! We share the same room!"

"Let's go and find Marui-sempai to play later!"

"Let's Go!"

"Don't even think about it!!!" Both Atobe and Sanada hit them in the head.

* * *

Idonotownprinceoftennis

AHHHHH!!! Sorry for creating the yaoi atmosphere!! (runs in circle)

100 Thanks to speadee-san for correcting my mistakes. I love you!! (jkg)


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews I've got. Ore wa gabarimasho!!

Summary on this: Actually, it's just about the room dividing. . .

WARNING: It contains. . . . . .the craziness of me. . .

* * *

Chapter 3 

After everything was settled, all of them went straight towards their room to put down their belongings. The dormitory was divided into 3 floors. Here's the floor plan:

GF:

Kitchen—Living Room—Dining Hall—Shower Room

1F:

Rm. 001 (Shishido Ryoh, Kurobane Harikaze)

Rm. 002 (Fuji Syusuke, Fuji Yuuta)

Rm. 003 (Mukahi Gakuto, Inui Sadaharu)

Rm. 004 (Yanagi Reiji, Saeki Kojiroh)

Rm. 005 (Oshitari Yushi, Yagyu Hiroshi)

Rm. 006 (Momoshiro Takeshi, Kamio Akira)

Rm. 007 (Otori Chotaroh, Ibu Shinji)

Rm. 008 (Marui Bunta, Amane Hikaru)

2F:

Rm. 009 (Itsuki Marehiko, Kabaji Munehiro)

Rm. 010 (Kikumaru Eiji, Tachibana Kippei)

Rm. 011 (Echizen Ryoma, Aoi Kentaro)

Rm. 012 (Akutagawa Jiro, Kirihara Akaya)

Rm. 013 (Oishi Shuichiroh, Sengoku Kiyosumi)

Rm. 014 (Kaidoh Kaoru , Kaneda Ichirou)

Rm. 015 (Kisarazu Ryo, Dan Taichi)

3F:

Rm. 016 (Atobe Keigo, Mizuki Hajime)

Rm. 017 (Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou)

Rm. 018 (Akazawa Yoshirou, Kuwahara Jackal)

Rm. 019 (Kisarazu Atsushi, Nioh Masaharu)

Rm. 020 (Kawamura Takashi , Higashikata Masami)

Rm. 021 (Muromachi Toji, Yanagisawa Shinya)

Rm. 022 (Hiyoshi Wakashi, Akutsu Jin)

Rm. 023 (Minami Kentarou, Yukimura Seiichi)

And how about their coaches?? They lived in another place (one of Sakaki's maison nearby), which was of course 5 times better. Everyone went straight to his own rooms to settle down. Training didn't straight right away, it would start on the second day.

* * *

Now let's take a look at some of the rooms! 

RM. 001

(Shishido Ryoh-S)

(Kurobane Harikaze- K)

* * *

K: Hi

S:Mmmm... hi

K: It's good to get away from Davide's jokes!

S:... Why are you sweating??

K: It's HOT IN HERE!! Is there actually an air con in here??

S: ...It sure is hot!

BLANG!

S: Where do that come from??

H: Seems to be from up there...

AnOtHeR rOoM AnOtHeR rOoM AnOtHeR rOoM AnOtHeR rOoM AnOtHeR rOoM

RM. 012

(Akutagawa Jiro- J)

(Kirihara Akaya)- K

* * *

J: zzzZZZZZZzzzz

K:zzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz

J:zzzzzzzz

K:zzzzzzzzzzz

Knock! Knock!

Marui entered.

M: Jiro! Akaya! Wanna go out and play??

J:zzzz... Marui-kun!!

A: Sempai...

M: Come on! Let's go! Oh! You guys have air conditioner too! I thought we're the only ones.

drags Jiro and Akaya out of room

AnOtHeR rOoM AnOtHeR rOoM AnOtHeR rOoM AnOtHeR rOoM AnOtHeR rOoM

Rm. 017

(Tezuka Kunimitsu- T)

(Sanada Genichirou- S)

* * *

T:...

S:...

T:...

S:...

T:It's nice to have air conditioner...

S:yeah...

- cold wind blew by -

BaCk To JiRo MaRuI aKaYa BaCk To JiRo MaRuI aKaYa BaCk To JiRo MaRuI aKaYa

Jiro, Akaya and Marui were walking around the corridors, hoping to find something they could do.

"You seem extremely quiet today, Jiro." Marui said, blowing another bubble.

"Eh? … Did you say something, Marui-kun…?" Jiro replied.

"Jiro-kun, are you feeling sleepy again??" Akaya asked, patting his head.

"Mmm… Not really…I want some Pocky…" Jiro yawned, "Ne Marui-kun, buy me some Pocky!!"

"Eh??!!……mm...Akaya," Marui turned to the little devil, "Can you do me a favor and buy one from the nearest shop there is?"

"Marui-sempai, do you know that the nearest shop is 5 kilometers away…" Akaya groaned, "I don't want to go."

"I'm gonna cry..."

"AHH!! Jiro don't cry! Hear have some bubble gums."

"I want Pocky!!"

"..."

"I want Pocky!!"

"..."

"HEY! Hey!" All of them turned around, and saw Sengoku walking towards them.

"Ah… What is it?" Marui asked.

"Are you guys free now??" he asked, "We're planning on playing hide and seek, wanna join us?"

"SUGEEE!! Marui-kun, Akaya-kun, can we play? Can we?" Jiro stopped wailing, and was jumping up and down right now.

"Who else is playing??" Akaya asked.

"MM… That includes me, the brown tan tall guy from St. Rudolph, Minami-san, the duck, mm… the chibi buchou from Rokkaku, and … mm… I think that's all."

"Ah. I think it's ok then," Marui patted Jiro's head, "Let's go!"

"Towards the living room!" Sengoku pointed.

And they headed off.

* * *

This one is a bit short since it's just about their rooms-dividing sa... Sorry. . .I try to edit it to make it longer already. . . Sumimason...

Hope to get more reviews.

-Nananura


	5. Chapter 4

Ah! Thz for all the reviews I got! Never thought that I'll be able to get ch 5 done that fast sa.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Jiro! Akaya! Where are you?" Marui was shouting, hoping they would respond, but they just wouldn't. They're playing hide and seek with Sengoku-tachi after all.

The game had started for half an hour, and still he hadn't find any of them.

The sun shone on him. It was so hot, and he had run out of bubble gums already. He hated the heat and he wanted bubble gums. He gave a tree a kick, he's starting to feel irritated.

Clak!

"Ouch!"

Marui stopped. Did the tree just say ouch??

He turned around, and saw…

---------------

Meanwhile, Tezuka was standing in the corridor, holding a clipboard. He was asked to write a report on how five pairs of roommates were doing to Ryusaki-sensei.

Let's get to work. He thought.

First he paid a visit to room 002, where the Fuji brothers were. Tezuka looked through the window, trying not to disturb them.

Fuji Syuske was smiling to his brother, "Yuuta, since we're roommates, how about if we go on a date?"

"BAKA ANIKI!" was the replied.

Syuske opened his eyes, still smiling, "Yuuta, I haven't seen your manager for a while already. Let's pay him a visit!"

"…………. Aniki, let's just go on a date," Yuuta was sighing.

---------------

Tezuka was still standing by the window, when Fuji and Yuuta came out of their room.

"Ah. Tezuka, what're you doing??" Fuji asked, smiling.

"Writing a report."

"I see I see." Fuji then took Tezuka's pen and scribbled a few word on the clipboard with papers.

Rm 002(Fuji Syuske, Fuji Yuuta): Is having a date -Tezuka

"Here," Fuji smiled, "One done now."

Tezuka said nothing, but just nodded his thanks to his teammate, then he left.

When he reached the second floor, he took out his pen and crossed his name beside the statement out.

"Okay, next."

---------------

"Jiro, are you alright??" Marui looked at the boy who was lying on the floor, covered with a lot of leaves.

Ah! Marui-kun! There's an earthquake just now!" The boy jumped up from the ground.

"…….."

"I was having a match was Santa. When I finally reached match point, the ground started shaking, and and-"

Marui sighed and interrupt him, "Jiro, are you sleeping up in that tree just now??"

"Ah. I think I do. Heh heh." Jiro smiled and brushed the leaves that were on his shoulder away.

"Okay! One down now!" Marui patted Jiro's head. "Let's look for the others together now!"

* * *

Heh. Heh. Another chapter done sa! Sorry if it's too short again... Reviews if you can. Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 5

**TTATT **

**I finally find some time to update it. weeps**

**And I kind of edited the chapters a little. . . **

**Exams are killing me... (As if anyone cares)**

**Please enjoy...**

**WARNING: My english sucks... **

* * *

Chapter 5 

Tezuka was standing in front of room 16 for around…15 minutes. If it wasn't for Akazawa or Oshitari, he wouldn't be standing here. Both of them were afraid that something might happen, so they asked Tezuka to help them checked on Atobe and Mizuki. He was listening to their conversations. It was interesting, but he couldn't understand a single word of what they're talking. And so, he remained standing there, until helps came.

**HiDe AnD sEeK hIdE aNd SeEk HiDe AnD sEeK hIdE aNd SeEk**

"Marui-sempai, how long do you still need to find Sengoku?" Akaya frowned, leaning against a tree to shade himself from the sun.

"How would I know!" Marui replied shoving something a pineapple into Kentaro's hands.

"Mmm... Why a pineapple?" Kentaro asked, he had been caught behind the rocks near the river. (Exactly what place were they camping at?"

"Marui-kun, this place is very hot you know. I want air conditioner." Akazawa gave the red-hair boy a little glare.

Meanwhile Yanagisawa looked at them in silent. Dane.

**OuTsIdE rOoM 16 OuTsIdE rOoM 16 OuTsIdE rOoM 16 OuTsIdE rOoM 16 **

Tezuka was still standing outside the room. He needed a translator right now.

"Oiya! Isn't that Tezuka-san??"

Walking towards him were the trickster and gentleman of Rikkai, Nioh and Yagyu.

"Ah. Yagyu-san and Nioh-san." Tezuka nodded him greetings.

"Puri." Nioh looked at Tezuka and then at the door of room 16.

"What're you doing here?" Yagyu asked.

"Not much..."

"Are you stalking Mr. Ore-sama??" Nioh asked.

"No..." Tezuka twitched.

"Then the purple freak?"

"No..." Tezuka twitched again.

"Oh! I get it! You must be in love with Atobe, and now you're scared that Mizuki might steal him away from you. So, you've come to protect your lover!!"

Tezuka twitched furiously.

"Nioh-kun, I think it's nice to have a little friendly chat between you and me." Then Tezuka pulled Nioh off by the hair to a corner.

Yagyu sighed, and went to rescue his Masahara.

**HiDe AnD sEeK hIdE aNd SeEk HiDe AnD sEeK hIdE aNd SeEk**

"AH! " Marui shouted suddenly, "My someone's-near senses are twingling!"

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm a tensai!"

"..."

"Sugee! Marui-kun!!"

"..."

Marui pointed at the rooftop. (Where exactly were they??)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile let's take a look at Yukimura.

He was lying on the bed resting, when Sanada came in.

"How's your room, Yukimura??"

"It's okay. And Minami's nice."

"That's good. Where is he now?"

"Sa na..."

Sanada took a look at the tables. On top of Yukimura's desk, was a pile of papers, with some kind of weird shapes drawn on it.

"Mm... Yukimura, what are these??" As Sanada picked up one and looked at it.

"Oh, those. I'm planing to give everyone one. "

"..."

"But I still haven't finished folding all of them."

"Yukimura..."

"??"

"Are you trying to kill all of us??"

But then they're interrupted by the ringing of a mobile phone.

**HiDe AnD sEeK hIdE aNd SeEk HiDe AnD sEeK hIdE aNd SeEk**

"Yo." Sengoku smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Marui, SUGEE!!" Jiro gave Marui a big hug.

"Can we go now??" Akaya moaned, "I want dinner!!"

"..."

"Now that you mention... I'm hungry too."

"Isn't there a pineapple here just now?"

Everyone turned and looked at Kentaro, who was enjoying the pineapple right now.

"AH! Me want some!!"

"Don't push me!"

"Who hit me just now?!?!"

"Sugee!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Yukimura and Sanada was walking down the stairs when they noticed Tezuka, Nioh and Yagyu leaning real close to the door. The door of Room 16.

"Hi, mina-san." Yukimura waved at them.

They turned and returned their greetings.

Sanada remained silent.

"What're you doing?" Yukimura asked.

"Tezuka is stalking Atobe from Hyotei!!" Nioh waved.

A nice hit from Tezuka for Nioh.

"Ouch! What?!"

Tezuka glared at Nioh. Nioh pushed Tezuka aside.

"We're just listening to a very interesting conversion, that's all." Nioh chuckled.

"Yukimura-kun, wanna hear, too?" Yagyu asked him nicely.

"Thanks Yagyu." As the three of them leaned against the door again.

Sanada and Tezuka looked at each other.

"..."

"..."

"Any thing new?"

"No."

"What are you doing by the way?" As Sanada eyed the clipboard Tezuka was holding.

"Checking some rooms."

"Oh."

A cold wind blew by.

5 minutes later...

Black lines for Yukimura.

"Wow..." Yukimura smiled.

"Interesting, right?" Nioh asked.

"Sure is. But then... are they talking in Japanese??"

"No." From Yagyu.

"Now this is interesting."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Marui recieved a call from Yukimura asking him to bring Akaya along to go to room 16.

When they arrived, the place was already crowded. It had become a tourist spot for the regulars.

"Wow. What's happening here??" Akaya asked their beloved buchou.

Yukimura pointed at the door. "It was interesting."

"Yeah. And you know Tezuka was stal-" Before Nioh finished, Tezuka pulled Nioh away by the hair to have a little 'friendly' chat.

"..."

"Em... Tezuka doesn't seem good right now..."

"Because Masaharu has been telling people around that Tezuka had been stalking Atobe," Yagyu's eyeglasses flashed, "Now I must go and rescue him." And there he went.

"I i data." Inui chuckled evilly as he started scribbling things onto his notebook.

"Since when did he get here?" Marui asked, blowing another bubble.

"Since now." Inui eyed the tensai.

"Anyway, what's so special about it??" Akaya asked with an innocent face.

"Just listen to it." Yukimura recommended.

"And by the way," Marui folded his arms, "Where's Sanada-buchou??"

Sanada had been forgotten.

"Oh! I told him to help me do something," Yukimura smiled with a something-evil-is-happening-here-right-now smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sanada was standing in the kitchen.

"Okay, what should I do now?" He asked himself.

* * *

**Okay... Great evil is planing to take over the kingdom of the camp, or not... **

**Sanada, Gabare!!**

**I do not own POT!**

** -Nakanura **


	7. Chapter 6

"Heutig ein fein Tag"

**Yosh! Here comes the next chapter**

**Warning: Mm… there contains languages from other countries XD**

**ENJOY!!**

"Heute ist ein schöner Tag"

That was Mizuki.

"εγώ μπορεί όχι συμφωνώ με τι you λέω"

Now it's Atobe.

Everyone stood in silence.

"It's German," Akazawa announced.

"……………"

"One of his best subject."

"I see."

"But why would he speak in German when he's talking to Atobe. It's not as if Atobe knows German…" Marui asked.

"He don't, but Atobe knows Greek," Oshitari added.

"So he's talking in Greek?" Inui asked, "Ii data." And started scribbling on his notebook.

"So, can you two translate it?" Tezuka asked nicely.

"No." Both of them replied.

"Only Atsushi and Yuuta-kun understand," Akazawa replied.

"Fuji is dating with him right now, so that leaves Kisahara…I guess." He then turned to Sengoku, who's next to them. "Can you bring us Kisahara-kun?"

"Which one?" Sengoku asked.

"The younger one."

And there goes Sengoku.

"Te, how 'bout you Oshitari?" Tezuka eyed towards him.

"That'll be Jiro and Kabaji. But Kabaji will only say use, so…" All of them looked at Jiro, who was now leaning against the wall, sleeping.

Marui stepped forward and started shaking Jiro.

"Jiro, wake up now."

"What is it ah . . .zzZZ ?" He asked, still half asleep.

"We need your help."

"Eh. Pockies?"

"Okay, I'll get Akaya to buy you pockies, now wake up."

"Marui-sempai! I'm not buying it!!" Akaya complained behind him.

"Just be a good boy now." Yukimura smiled his worship-me-smile.

"…" The devil remained silent.

"Wenn ich zurückgehe, dann ist er erledigt."

"When I go back, he will be done."

"Who will be done?" Akazawa asked.

"I don't know…"

Akazawa then gulped.

"Να μην συμφωνήσω με αυτό που λέτε, αλλά θα υπερασπίσω το δικαίωμά σας να πείτε."

"Jiro, do you work." Marui cheered on.

"Mmm… I might not agree with what you say, but I will defend your right to say," Jiro translated.

"Where have I heard this before?" Marui asked.

"Some kind of Voltage guy I guess…" Akaya answered.

"No… It's Volta!" Nioh added.

"All of you are wrong. It's Voltaire," Yagyu corrected all of them.

"Wenn er es wieder verliert, dann werde ich ihn töten."

"He just said that he's gonna kill him if he lost it again," Atushi translated.

Akazawa gulped again.

Tezuka stared at him. _Why was he gulping some much all of a sudden?_

"Chopin, Μότσαρτ, Shakespeare."

"Mm… Chopin? Mozart? And Shakespeare?"

"What the?"

"He's not making any sense at all," Oshitari commented.

"Ich sage dir zum letzten Mal, dass ich kein Griechisch verstehe.."

"For the last time, I will not let you know that I do not understand Greek. De." Atushi continued to translate.

Everyone sweat drop.

"Ξέρω δεν ξέρετε ότι δεν καταλαβαίνω μια μεμονωμένη λέξη λέτε."

"Ore-sama know you will not know that Ore-sama do not understand a single word you say." Jiro yawned.

Once again everyone sweat drop.

_How could they talk in this situation for like hours?_

Later that night, when Atobe and Mizuki entered the dining hall, they were welcomed by a hall full of black lines…………….and an amazing-looking dinner, which got the come-and-eat-me look.

"Whoa!" Kikumaru Eiji stared at all the food, eyes lighten-up.

Everyone's eyes were shining. (Except Atobe who enjoyed better food, Tezuka who was all calm and thingy, and Yukimura cause he seemed to know something about it…)

The table was full of delicious food. Plates of meat, sushis, sashimis, cooked rice and even seafood?!

As they sat separately according to the schools, Atobe, Tezuka and Yukimura went out and had a little meeting.

"Who cooked all these?" Tezuka asked softly.

Atobe said nothing and Yukimura remained smiling.

"Our Sanada did."

"We should thank him later," Tezuka said, "So I guess you all know the fact that we needed to do all the cooking ourselves."

"Yes," Both of them answered.

"Ore-sama's Hyotei will be in charge of tomorrow's meals," Atobe smirked.

"So each school will take turns then," Yukimura suggested with a smile.

"Okay, so here's tomorrow's schedule," Tezuka said as he handed them each a file, "I received them from the coaches."

While, the three buchous were having a meeting, Sanada appeared at the dining hall, and sat down beside Akaya who were enjoying the dinner.

"Fukbuchou!" Akaya greeted him, "You're late!"

"Is the food…okay?" Sanada asked.

"Yeah. They're great so don't worry, Genchirou" Yanagi smiled to him with a nod.

"But I can't really believe that Sanada, your cooking improve a lot during such a short period!" Nioh chuckled.

Last time when Sanada cooked, the Rikkai regulars had a meal of black charcoals.

Soon, Tezuka, Atobe and Yukimura returned to the dining hall.

"Ahem," Tezuka started, "How's the meal? Hope everyone enjoyed it. We should thank Sanada-kun for helping us prepared this meal."

Everyone clasped their hands once, close their eyes, and said, "Thank you Sanada for all the food we have tonight." In a thank-you-god-for-everything-tone.

"Please don't sound like as if I'm dead or something," Sanada murmured as he pulled his cap lower.

"During this three week, we would need to prepare the meals ourselves. So we've decided that each school shall take turns preparing them," Yukimura continued with a smile.

"Now the rules and regulations of this place." Tezuka announced, "Even we rented it, but we still need to follow their rules. First of all, all lights off latest at eleven pm. There will only be water for showering during nine in the morning to three in the afternoon, and seven in the evening till ten." Tezuka then turned flipped through the pages and paused when he read the next line. "Mmm… It also said no BL here…?"

Everyone remained silent. Tezuka was slightly blushing a bit.

"Ahem, " Atobe coughed and took the papers from Tezuka, "Ore-sama will now announced tomorrow's schedule!"

"At eight o'clock, we'll have breakfast first. Ore-sama's Hyotei will be in charge of the three meals tomorrow so relax. At nine o'clock, each school will start their own training. At half past eleven, we had practice matches at the courts provide. Then at noon, lunch." Atobe paused as he took another breath and continued, "During one to two, it'll be your free time, so go and enjoy. Trainings start again at two sharp. For the buchous, we'll have a meeting every day at four o'clock so don't forgot about it. Dinner at seven, and that's it."

Everyone stared at Atobe, looking a bit worried. Oshitari and the other Hyotei regulars had a worried look hanging on their faces.

"What is it? Too harsh?" Atobe asked, flipping his hair.

"Atobe! Don't move!!" Oshitari warned.

"What?!" He argued back.

"Just don't move!" Even Shishido shouted at him, as he and Oshitari moved closer towards him.

As they walked one step and one step closer to Atobe, everyone behind them watched excitedly.

"Oi! Ore-sama demands someone to tell ore-sama what is happening now!!"

"I said DON'T MOVE!!" Shishido growled at him again.

"Aaahhh! It's crawling onto the hair!!" Gakuto screeched.

"My hearing! Mukahi-sempai, you're going to kill my hearings one day!" Hiyoshi scowled.

"Wait… I got it now." Oshitari said calmly.

Atobe stood there frozen when he saw what's inside Oshitari's hand.

3

2

1

0

Atobe collapsed onto the floor.

"Waah! Atobe!"

"Daijobu?"

"Get a hold of yourself."

"Cool! Is he dead?"

"Jiro!"

While, everyone's examing Atobe, Akutsu stood aside as he lit a cigarette.

"Why in the world am I stuck in here?" He asked himself frowning.

Meanwhile, somewhere out there, among the fields of trees, stood Minami.

"Where's EVERYONE??"

**Yay! There goes another chapter. This is the longest one I wrote some far (cries) **

**I do not own POT! Konomi does. **

**More reviews please if possible!**

**-Nanakura**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT! But POT owns me!**

**Warning: I Don't know... Maybe a bit yaoi again...  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Early in the morning, the second day of the camping, everything seemed to be peaceful...Not.

"YOU BIKE THEIF! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING EATING MY CHOCOLATES??!!" Kamio shouted at his roommate, Momoshiro, who was enjoying someone's chocolates right now.

"How in the world will I know that it's your? And by the way, stop SHOUTING AT ME!!" Momoshiro argued back.

"BIKE THEIF!!"

"FREAK!"

"A THEIF WHO EATS TOO MUCH!!"

"A FREAK THAT ALWAYS SAYS SOMETHING ABOUT RHYTHMS!!!"

"A THEIF THAT IS GAY!!"

"I'M NOT GAY!!"

While they're arguing so loudly with their door opened, they didn't even noticed that they've disturbed other people, and the black aura in front of their door... which came from Yagyu and Ibu.

Meanwhile, at the same time... The Hyotei regulars stood in the kitchen...They were...supposed to ...be cooking...

"Ore-sama has prepared the best ingredients in the whole world!!" Atobe announced.

"Atobe," Oshitari said..more like giving orders, "Gakuto says he want natto and pizza, and I want takoyaki."

"Ore-sama shall fulfill your wishes!!"

"Thanks," and Oshitari left.

"This is not a restaurant," Hiyoshi mumbled as he continued to read his book of horror stories, "By the way, why would someone eat natto, pizza and takoyaki for breakfast?"

"zzzZZZZzzzz"

Jiro was sleeping soundly in a corner.

"Ore-sama demands to know that why hasn't Shishido and Otori here?"

"You're the one that told then not to come." Hiyoshi replied.

"WHY?"

"...Atobe... you're hopeless..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ORE-SAMA IS HOPELESS?!"

"You're getting old..."

Atobe glared.

"Usu."

"Anyway.." Atobe calmed down, snapped his finger, "Kabaji!"

"Usu."

And Kabaji put on an apron, took out a chopping board and knife, and started to cook...

...while Atobe was admiring himself in a mirror, Hiyoshi reading his own book, Jiro sleeping in a corner, and four nice people who didn't even come or left already.

**XXXXX **

Each school did their own trainings at the beginning of the day, and at half past eleven, practice matches were held.

"Since there's only two courts here," Yukimura Seiichi smiled, "We'll have one doubles and one single first."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. First, singles, Nioh versus Kirihara."

Nioh whistled.

"Wooahhhh..." Marui gulped.

"That'll be exciting," Yanagi took out a pen and his data book, getting ready for information and data.

"Be does that mean either one of them loses, he'll need to taste Sanada's back-hand-slap-of-doom?" Jackal asked, a bit worried.

"..." Akaya was sweating, "Marui-sempai..." His voice was trembling, "Will you be so nice to switch place with me??"

He didn't want to get slapped.

"No! I don't want to go against that silver-haired fox!"

"Who is the silver-haired fox, ha?" Nioh growled at Marui.

Marui hid behind Yukimura.

"Jackal-sempai!!"

"I'm sorry, Akaya."

Akaya sobbed, and turned to his final hope, "Yagyu-sempai! Please!! He's your girlfriend right?"

Yagyu lifted his eyeglasses, which flashed, and replied in a calm voice, as always, "That's the rule, Kirihara-kun. I can't help you."

"I AM NOT THE GIRLFRIEND! It's vice versa! Yagyu's my girlfriend!!" Nioh once again growled. "And wasting time! Come here and let me tsubusuyo!"

Yagyu twitched.

"That's my line, Nioh-sempai..." Akaya sniffed as Nioh dragged him into the court along with his racket.

**XXXXX **

"Doubles. Kamio, Kikumaru pair versus Saeki, Mizuki pair."

"Yoroshiku," Saeki nodded at his partner-for-a-while.

"Nfu," Mizuki chuckled, twirling his hair. He's ready for more data.

"Kamio-kun," Kikumaru popped out behind Kamio, "Gabare nya!"

"Ah..." He replied, taking his racket out.

**XXXXX **

"One set match. Nioh versus Kirihara. Nioh to serve," Yagyu announced as the judge.

"I don't want to play."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Akutsu Jin took out his light and lit a cigarette for himself.

_Why am I here when I'm already not a part of the tennis team? _He asked himself this question over and over again.

"Damn that old man!!" He kicked a tree next to him. That old man tricked him again.

He kept on walking slowly along the path, until the tennis courts where the matches were holding right now came into his sight. He stood and observed the matches from a far distance.

**XXXXX **

"Oi! Akaya!" Nioh shouted at his opponent, "Get serious, will you?"

"But..."

"AKAYA! TARUNDORU!" Sanada commented loudly, causing Akaya to miss the ball.

"Sniff..."

**XXXXX **

_That seaweed kid reminds me of my younger days. _Akutsu sighed. You aren't too old, you know?

He could hardly saw what's going on for the double, but it's loud enough for him to hear it.

"Deuce."

"Nice nya, Kamio-kun."

"Nfu. Saeki-kun, can you come here for a second?"

"??"

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Akutsu!"

_Wait...Did he hear someone calling him?_

"Akutsu!"

Sengoku rushed over, waving his hand.

"Nani??!!"

"Where are you this morning? Why didn't you come for the training?" Sengoku asked, as if he's the buchou.

"It's non of your business." He replied.

"Come on, Aku-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled at him as he kicked Sengoku, and left as fast as he could.

"Ouch." Sengoku sniffed, "Unlucky."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"4 games to 2. Change court!" Yagyu announced, as Oshitari walked towards him.

"Yo." Oshitari greeted him, since they're roommates.

"Hi." Yagyu continued to observe the match.

There was silence between them, until Otori approached them, and broke the silence.

"How's the match?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"4 games to 2. 30 to 15." Yagyu replied.

"Oh." Otori smiled, "Oshitari-sempai..."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about something," He continued, sounding a bit nervous. "Do you think Shishido-sempai will be very cute if..."

"If...?"

"If he's a girl?"

"..." Yagyu twitched, "30 to 30."

Oshitari sighed in agreement, "My Kei-chan will be very great too if he's a girl."

"I agree too." Yagyu interrupted. "Masaharu will be so nice if he's a girl."

The three of them sighed in agreement.

Birds of the same kind flock together.

"Yosh! From now on we're brothers!"

And the three of them hugged.

"Yagyu!! The score!!" Nioh growled at the three of them, interrupting this wonderful moment.

"Ah...sorry," Yagyu turned back to the court, "Ahem... 5 games to 2"

* * *

**Okay... Don't ask me anything. I don't know what I'm writing... (goes to corner)**

**I am a supporter of OshitariXAtobe, NiohXYagyuXNioh, and of course the Silver Pair. So don't kill me if you don't agree with me.**

**Another week of writers block... And I shall start writing one for Valentine's Day...maybe. **

**-Nakanura **


	9. Chapter 8

**WARNING: I Don't Know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT and the rubber duck XD**

* * *

After a whole day of training, the regulars were all tired. And a nice bath was best for them.

Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi slid open the wooden door, leading to the furo.

"Ryoma improved a lot today."

"Ah…Not much different…"

"But then why was Oshitari along was us??!!" Oishi sighed pointing at the blue-haired regular behind them.

"Yudan zetsu ikou."

There were bamboo sticks surrounding the furo. It also had rocks of different size decorating it.

On the water floating was a rubber duck with a nice little white hat.

Tezuka stared at it.

"Whose duck is that?" Oshitari asked.

"Who cares," Fuji smiled.

"…"

Tezuka sat down in front of the taps. He warped his towel around his neck and turned on a tap to fill the wooden bucket with water.

"If Kei-chan is here, isn't that good?" Oshitari sighed on his own.

Fuji and Oishi ignored him, and filed their own buckets.

Before Oishi poured the water onto himself, he had a bad feeling.

He looked around.

And saw Tezuka putting his head into the bath of water, kind of like trying to kill himself.

"What!!??"

"Tezuka, what are you doing?" Oshitari walked over and asked, as Oishi pulled him away from the water.

"Hands off me! I need to get to that person's side!!" Tezuka growled at the two people beside him.

"Look!" He pointed to the floating rubber duck. "He's so helpless, we need to save him!!"

"That's the rubber duck from just now…" Oishi said.

"But I don't understand why do you have to put your head into water before saving it." Oshitari added.

"Get out of my way!!" And Tezuka sent the two of them flying.

"Ouch!" The two of them landed on the ground.

Oishi rubbed his head. What's wrong?

"Te..ZUKA!!!" Oshitari shouted when he saw Tezuka fitting his tennis racket onto a rock, and tied it with a robe. He was trying to hang himself.

"Tezuka! Don't do it!" Oishi wailed, pulling Tezuka down from it. "If you die, what do I do? You can't leave us now. How do I explain to your parents? How to I explain to the other regulars? How to I explain to the world? How do I explain to the rival schools??"

"Shut up!" Tezuka said, "Let me die!"

"That person is waving to me on the other side of the garden… Saying to lead me away from this place… Eh? Ah! Isn't that my eyeglasses? My eyeglasses! My love!" Tezuka said dramatically.

"If you went over to that garden, you won't be able to come back! Get that!" Oshitari shouted into Tezuka's left ear. Then he hit on his left shoulder, causing him to fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry."

"??...?!"

"Fu..Fuji! Tezuka, he------" Oishi mumbled.

The next second he saw Fuji hugging Oshitari.

"Hello. Is there anyone that is my cup of tea?" Fuji asked with a smile, folding his arms around the blue-haired.

Oishi made a dramatic fell onto the ground.

"WAH!! Fuji!! Stop that!" Oshitari shrugged.

"Eh? What is it? I'm Fujiko! I'm a cute girl, you know?" Fuji smiled.

"What's wrong everyone?" Oishi asked.

Oshitari knocked him unconscious too, since they wouldn't know what Fuji would do next.

"Both of them started acting weird after they washed with the water…" Oshitari said to Oishi.

"So… wait… it has to be him!" Oishi announced. "It got to be him! And it must be super strong too!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When Shishido and Chotaroh opened the door, they saw Oshitari and Oishi running over to them in a rush, with Fuji and Tezuka in their arms.

"Don't come in! They water is very dangerous today!!" Oshitari warned them.

"Heh?!" Shishido mumbled.

"What's wrong, Oshitari-senpai, Oishi-senpai?" Chotaroh asked.

That was when Oshitari slipped, and fell straight into the water.

Tezuka and Fuji regained their conscious.

"What happen just now?" Tezuka asked.

"I remember that there was a rubber duck…" Fuji touched his neck, which ached a bit.

"O..Oshitari…Oshitari-senpai…"Chotaroh shivered when he arose from the water.

A very black aura was surrounding him.

"ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Somewhere, among the dark shadows.

"Ii data."

* * *

**A bit short this time. Thanks for reading.**

**I hate writer's block.**

**-Nakanura**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT**

* * *

Oshitari walked slowly down the stairs

Oshitari sighed softly as he walked the stairs. He couldn't remember what happened yesterday. Not a single thing. As he walked slowly for the canteen, a lot of people kept a distance, as if they were afraid of him.

His head was suffering from a headache. He rested his head on his palm, and slowly looked at Inui and Yanagi who was sitting opposite of him.

Both of them ate slowly. Putting a spoon and another spoon into their mouths.

Yanagi stopped all of a sudden, and frowned.

"…Sadaharu."

"What is it?"

"The taste of my soup is weird."

"Ah…" Inui pushed his eyeglasses, and drifted into his thoughts.

"99percents that you were thinking of how to answer me."

"You're right."

"Shoot."

"Okay. Actually, before you drink the soup. I accidentally spilled my Inui Juice into your bowl." Inui's eyeglasses flashed as he finished.

"Then, Sadaharu, why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Because I want to see your reaction after drinking it."

"You want to see my reaction?"

Inui nodded.

"I see," Yanagi replied coolly. Clutching his fist, he punched Inui upwards from his jaw in the speed of light.

_Bang!_

"80percents that you're going to hit me from below."

"97percents that you can't dodge it."

"Renji, you're getting meaner these days."

"Oh…"

Oshitari slummed down on his chair. This was the first time in life, that his jaw was so close to the ground.

That's Yanagi Renji?! Rikkai's data specialist Yanagi Renji?! The silent and quiet Yanagi Renji?!

Oshitari didn't want to admit it, but Yanagi's punch just now was very perfect.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Right now in the middle of summer, to a normal student, what meaning did it contain?

Right. It's summer holiday! But no matter how strong the princes were in tennis, how handsome they were, they wouldn't be able to escape the fate of a student.

If you were a student, you must hand in homework to the teachers. Everyone knew this, that's why all of them had brought their homework along with them.

That night, everyone started writing their homework.

Shishido shook his head, glaring at the piece of blank paper on his desk.

He showed an unsatisfied look. "Che… Animal/Plant-study journal again…"

In this campsite, hardly any plants could be found nearby. If there were nothing to study at, he wouldn't be able to finish it. Shishido hated to lie or make up things for the sake of homework, that's why studying plants were out of question.

He took a peek at Kirihara next to him, finding that he was writing lots and lots of words.

He leaned a little closer to the boy to find that he was writing a journal too.

"Kirihara."

"Hmm?"

"You're writing a journal?"

"Yes."

"A study journal?"

Kirihara nodded.

"What kind of study journal?"

"Animal."

"Ha?" Shishido blinked and mumbled, "There isn't a single animal here? Are you just making things up?"

He hated liars.

"Who said there isn't?" Finishing a paragraph, Kirikara looked up with a cheerful smile, a little too cheerful for Shishido's liking.

Shishido wondered was there really one? "Where?"

"There." He grinned and pointed at a boy who was sleeping on the bench.

Akutagawa Jirou.

"…"

Kirihara slammed his hand on the table as he thought that the other boy was looking down on him. "Stop being so stubborn! If I waited till this camp is over, the school would have started already. If I don't make use of things around, then I am not call Kirihara Akaya." He threw the book into Shishido's face.

Shishido picked it up, and slowly read it with a calm-down look.

* * *

**Another short one this time.**

**Just figure out yesterday that my brain is half dead.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Nakanura**


End file.
